11:11
by Lilly Tagloft
Summary: I wished for you. BxE. Used to be on another account.


**11:11**

One-shot I saw lying around :) Used to be on my friend's account.

* * *

The clock rang at 11:00, only eleven minutes left until the group would make their wish. It was the same everyday; the six closed their eyes, joined hands, and made a wish right at the lunch table. Sure it was a bit odd and cult-like, but the gang had been ogled over enough the past year to care and soon it was like a ritual had started. The first one to wish is Rosalie, then Alice, Edward, Jasper, Emmett, and finally Bella. They stared at the clock calculating how much longer they had. It was important that they all took ten seconds so everyone got their share. Often Bella was left with three seconds, but she didn't mind. She only wished a word a day. _You._

Bella always hoped one day Edward would listen into their thoughts, also she often didn't let him in and maybe she would today. She felt ready like something would happen, and it would turn out okay.

11:09. The group was getting antsy. They cleared the middle of the circle where their trays were and joined hands in early preparation. Everyone smiled and stared at the clock. One minute and five seconds; nobody could wait much longer. The seconds seem to tick on wearily and if an old man was hobbling around the clock instead of the second hand.

"11:11," Jasper said then as one they hung their heads.

_"A new Porsche, preferably pink,"_ thought Rosalie. "Done."

_"A night alone with Jasper, to get him out of that man PMS he has."_ Alice said, "Next."

_"Hmm... interesting. Lets see if Emmett still wants to have Rosalie dress up as a bunny and I can hear everyone's thoughts for once,"_ mused Edward. "I'm done."

_"Get that stupid Mike Newton out of this school and send him to hell so he can live with his own kind." _Jasper sighed, "Done."

_"Make Rosalie dress up as a bunny tonight. Please, please, please." _Emmett begged as Edward chuckled silently. "Bells, take it away."

_"You," _Bella thought, but Edward never got the message. She totally chickened out. "Done."

It was 11:12, but nobody payed attention as long as they all got their wish. Edward looked at Bella, longing to know what the hell she's been thinking everyday for the last month. She never gives a sign and she says nothing if anything amazing happens. She was a total clam, and she wouldn't share a single thing with him, her best guy friend. He could only wait for tomorrow.

**La-Dee-Da**

For the past two weeks, Bella wished for the same thing, but never once had the nerve to think it towards him until after. She's been the same around him, as always, but everyone else seems to be a bit on edge for some reason.

The clock struck 11:11 and they ducked their heads once again.

"_A Starbuck's frap, with extra foam and tons of whipcream. Yum!_" Rosalie then said, "Next."

"_Have Esme order new bed spread, mine is starting to have wrinkles,_" thought Alice. "Done."

"_I wish that Emmett would stop thinking about Rosalie so much, especially topless. Yuck,_"Edward pleaded.

"_Death to all the imbeciles of the world_," Jasper thought agitated. "Hit it."

"_Sex_," Emmett thought happily. "I'm done."

"_YOU!_" Bella's mind screamed. She gasped and said, "O-Okay, all don-ne."

Edward, taken aback, said, "11:12." and the group went back to eating as normal. He couldn't help but sneak a peak at her, and each time her vision would shoot down to the red tray. She actually let him hear it... Now what was he to do?

**La-Dee-Da**

"Hey Bells, wait up!" Edward shouted before she walked out to the buses.

"Hurry up, Eddy. I have to get on the bus," Bella said/whined.

"Why don't you let me take you home," Edward suggested.

"I don't know..." Bella said looking around, "Charlie wants me home soon."

"I can get you home faster than those buses," Edward boasted then took her hand. "C'mon, I'll go get my Volvo." They then walked over to the parking lot and hopped in the car. Without saying a word Edward revved the engine and pulled out of the space, careful not to hit anyone or anything. They then sped down the rarely used road before the buses could. Bella didn't say anything as the speed increased, by then she was semi-comfortable with how they drive. Within a few moments they were in Bella's driveway behind the Cruiser.

"Thanks for the ride Edward," Bella said reaching for the door handle.

"Hey Bella," Edward said.

"Yeah?" she asked, gripping the cool plastic. He didn't say anything, instead Edward leaned over and kissed her full on the mouth. Bella, startled by his suddenness, slapped him hard on the cheek.

"Oh! I'm sorry," she said, her eyes turned huge. "You caught me by surprise."

Edward rubbed his cheek, and commented, "That's alright I can take a hint."

"No, you don't understand. You caught me by surprise I didn't say I didn't want you to kiss me," Bella said, blushing slightly.

"So you do wanna kiss me?" Edward raised his eyebrows suggestively and leaned closer to her.

"Yeah," she croaked. Her heart started speeding up with every inch his lips got caught closer until his lips captured hers again. The cold car became heated as they slid into the passenger seat, Bella in Edward's lap. One of Bella's arms snaked around to the nape of his neck and pulled his head down so she could get more of his lips. His tongue slid down her throat and she almost gagged. Edward, embarrassed pulled it back out and decided to just mess with her tongue instead.

Then just outside gunfire rang out. And Edward urged her to get out, and once she did he sped away retreating to his house. Bella, embarrassed, went up to the porch and looked at Charlie's wild eyes. "What the hell were you doin' with that _boy_?" He asked stressing the boy part.

"Dad, we were just talking," Bella rolled her eyes.

"That wasn't talking that I saw," Charlie grumbled.

"Whatever dad, it was nothing anyways," Bella said as she walked into her house. "That's what I get for wishing for Edward."


End file.
